


Friday

by 1307



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, domestic AU, everyone is friendly with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1307/pseuds/1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the product of too many domestic headcanons. Plus I love me some Chibs with children so here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird calling Juice by his actual name, Juan, but calling him Juice in a world where the MC is not really there, seems a bit weird. Luckily for everyone (except me who typed Juice a thousand times without realizing it and would have to change it) they're really close so if calling him Juan is weird for you, you can totally read it as Juice. 
> 
> I don't know why I felt the need to add that, but there it is. 
> 
> Also yes, there will be a sequel (chaptered) that will go into a lot of detail about Juice/Juan and Chibs/Filip and all of their little friends. It's in progress (in my brain, anyway) so if you enjoyed this one, you will probably enjoy that one because it will be a lot more interesting than this one.
> 
> Anyway, I don't want to make the author's note longer than the actual fic so there it is.

Fridays took the cake as far as mornings go, at least to Filip. Juan never woke up before 10 a.m. unless it was absolutely necessary because he worked late on Thursdays and if Kerrianne had been sleeping over, she was already at school. This small window of time, from seven to ten every week, was Filip’s ‘me time’, something that Juan had told him he needed when they first started dating four years ago, it had taken nearly their whole time being partners for Juan to finally convince him to wake up early on Friday mornings and just be by himself for a few hours; read the newspaper, drink his normal three cups of coffee a little slower, do a crossword puzzle. It all sounded so stupid to Filip at the start but now there were few things he’d trade it for. 

There’s a commotion outside that Filip can hear through the cracked window, but the neighborhood they live in has been attracting more families, so he figures since it’s an in-service day that the parents are letting their kids run wild in the street. He knows that their next door neighbor to their left is especially the worst at letting his rude kids run amuck, knocking over their garbage cans and aggravating Juan’s blasted dog, Carmen.

Filip grabs his coffee mug, simple and white with ‘ _World’s Best Dad!_ ’ written in black in Kerrianne’s neat handwriting surrounded by small multicolored hearts, and lifts it to his lips to take a drink when there’s a knock on the door. He sighs and sets his cup down and makes his way–slowly–to the door. It was probably a neighbor kid selling a coupon book for their sporting team. He hated to crush the kid’s spirits but he already had a stack of ten sitting on the counter waiting to be used. 

He looks through the window on the side of the door and sees Tara standing there with Thomas on her hip and a diaper bag on the other arm.

“Thought you had Jackie’s thing tonight?” He asks after he opens the door. 

She nods as Abel runs in past Filip. “We do, we’re dropping the kids off.”

“What?” Filip asks, bewilderment creeping up his face.

“He didn’t tell you, did he?” She asks with a chortle as she walks in the living room, not even waiting for Filip to invite her in. “Juan told me you two would watch the kids.”

“All three?” He asks.

“Yes,” Tara sets Tommy down and he walks over to his brother who was sitting on the couch. “for the night.”

This was not one of the things he would trade his me time for.

“Night as it in you’ll be back at nine?” 

Tara shakes her head as Jax comes to the door carrying the car seat. “No, as in we’ll pick them up tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon, probably.” 

Filip looks over to the stairs and sees Juan coming down, his shirt half on. “Hey Tara.”

“Hey Juan.” She smiles too as Jax hands her the sickeningly pink car seat. “Filip you want to help me?” She asks and Filip knows he can’t say no to Tara, it’s nearly impossible. 

“Yeah, let’s go in the kitchen.” 

Tara sets the car seat on the table and places the diaper bag on Filip’s chair. “Someone named Zoey was up all night.” She smiles as she lifts the cover and starts to unbuckle the seatbelt. “That means she should behave herself while she’s here.” 

Filip decides to not make a comment, he didn’t want Tara and Jax to feel like they weren’t welcome, even if their visit was a surprise. Jackson and Tara were an extension of his family and if watching their three kids overnight was going to allow them to have a nice time at Jackson’s book release party or whatever it was, he’d do it, and he’d do it with a smile.

Tara picks up the baby and rocks her a little bit before handing her to Filip. “She needs to eat.” 

“I don’t think I’m properly suited for that job.” Filip teases and Tara playfully scoffs as she grabs the diaper bag and pulls out a bottle. 

“I wrote down her schedule, she’s starting on solids but if she doesn’t want it, don’t worry about it.” Tara hands Filip the bottle. “The rest of her bottles are in the bag Jax is bringing it.”  
“Okay lots of information.” Filip states as he holds the bottle to Zoey’s mouth so she can eat. 

“The boys already ate but knowing Abel he’ll be hungry again soon, they have snacks in that bag, too.” 

“Snacks, bottles, got it.” 

“Juan said something about maybe going to the museum?”

“I wasn’t involved in that conversation.” Filip smiles as Zoey squirms in his arms. 

“He didn’t ask?”

Filip shakes his head and repositions the bottle. “No, I think this was part of his ‘I want a baby’ effort.” 

“He wants a baby?” Tara’s eyes widen. “I hate to break it to _you_ , but I don’t think you two have the proper parts.” She smiles to let Filip know she’s teasing. 

“Good one, doc.” Filip teases right back. “A kid.” Filip sighs. “Wants to adopt, he’s been dropping hints since last September,” Filip runs his finger against the softness of Zoey’s soft yellow sleeper. “all this one’s fault.” 

“So agreeing to watch the kids was to get you to want one?” She asks with a laugh. “How Gemma of him.” 

Filip laughs as well. “I’m not really sure he thought it through.” 

Tara zips up the diaper bag and looks at him. “I know it’s really none of my business, but I think you two would be excellent parents.” She smiles at him. “You did great with Kerrianne, she excels in music, she’s brilliant, Filip. And Juan, even though he’s…Juan, he’d be a good dad. Abel and Thomas love you two so much, they both started screaming and jumping when we told them that they were staying with you.”

“Thanks Tara.” Filip smiles, he had no doubts that Juan would be a good dad; he was eager and children loved him, the fit of little belly laughs coming from the living room was proof to that. It was Filip who was unsure. Kerrianne is fifteen, he hadn’t dealt with raising a kid in the way of teaching manners and how to tie a shoe in so long, he wasn’t sure if he was really up to it. 

“Did we really need to bring this goddamn pack-n-play?” Filip hears Jax mumble from the next room, bringing his and Tara’s attention to the disaster area that was now the living room. 

\\\\\///

“Forget to tell me something?” Filip asks as he and Juan stand at the front door, Zoey in Juan’s arms and Thomas attempting to grab the chain on Filip’s wallet, watching as Jax and Tara climb onto his bike. 

Juan bounces Zoey and looks at Filip with a half-smile. “Might have.”

Filip sighs. “Lucky you’re cute.” 

“I just thought it would be fun, Kerri’s not here this weekend so I figured you wouldn’t care…” He trails off. 

“Three screaming children.” Filip muses as Thomas pulls on his chain a little bit harder. “My idea of a _great_ time.”

“Tara left their museum pass, I told her we would probably go.” Juan repositions Zoey in his arms, attempting not to wake her. “That’s fun.” 

“You know what else is fun?” Filip asks as he nudges Thomas’ hand away. “Fuckin’ my boyfriend.” 

Juan looks up with Filip with his signature ‘really’ face, his eyes half closed, mouth slightly open. “Filip, there’s children.” 

“You act like they’ve never heard the word fuck before.” Filip sighs. “Their grandmother is Gemma for Christ’s sake.”

“So, the museum? Are we going?” Juan asks, deciding that this conversation has gone on for too long. 

“Yeah, we’ll go.”

\\\\\///

Abel was sitting in the back of Jax and Tara’s minivan, Zoey and Thomas in their own seats in the middle section, with Filip driving and Juan in the passenger seat. 

“At least they left the van.” Juan states as he looks to the back to make sure the kids were okay. “Can you imagine us trying to put these seats in your car?”

“No.” Filip backs out of their driveway. “But I can imagine _you_ putting them in my car.”

\\\\\///

“Abel are you excited?” Juan asks as Filip attempts to set up the stroller. Thomas and Zoey were still sitting in the car, but Abel was standing next to Juan, holding his hand. 

“Yeah.” Abel smiles, his little feet not staying planted on the ground as he rocked back and forth. “Can we see the frogs?” 

“Um, yeah!” Juan replies. “The frogs are the best part.” 

“This fucking stroller.” Filip shakes it and looks at Juan. “Will you please help me?”

“I thought we agreed to not use those words?” Juan asks as he walks closer to Filip, bringing Abel with him.

“Never agreed to that.” Filip walks around the stroller. “You deal with that, I’ll get the kids out.”

\\\\\///

“I can’t believe all you had to do was press a button and it pops out for you.” Filip mumbles as he follows Juan with Thomas in his arms.

“Uncle Haawaaannn, I have to go to the bathroom!” Abel pulls on Juan’s arm. “I have to poop!” 

Filip and Juan look at each other and try not to laugh. “You take him.” Filip tells Juan. “I’ll get the tickets and watch these two.”

“Lucky me.” Juan mumbles. 

“You volunteered us for this.” Filip smiles. 

“Yeah, okay.” Juan presses a kiss to Filip’s cheek. “Meet us over at the bathrooms when you’re done, okay?”

“I’ll try my best.” 

Filip watches Juan get dragged towards the bathroom and suddenly has a moment of panic when he realizes he can’t possibly push the stroller the short distance to the ticket counter while carrying Thomas. “Alright, okay.” Filip mumbles to himself and attempts to push the stroller with one hand but it ends up curving away from the direction he’s going. “For fuck’s sake.” He mumbles. “Tommy, I know I told you I’d carry you but right now you’re going to have to walk.” 

“No!” Thomas replies as Filip attempts to put him down. 

“Thomas, it’s okay! It’s okay!” He places him on the ground and Thomas crouches down and starts crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. “I knew I should’ve taken the kid to the shitter.” 

“Excuse me, sir?” Filip looks up to see a lady in a museum shirt looking at him. “Do you need me to push your stroller over to the desk so you can carry your son?” 

“That would be fantastic.” Filip sighs. “Thank you.”

Filip scoops up Thomas, who is still screaming and getting snot everywhere, and follows the lady over to the desk. 

“These aren’t my kids.” Filip smiles as she parks the stroller on one side and walks through the gate to the other side. “My partner and I are babysitting, first time bringing them anywhere.”

She chuckles as she types on the keyboard in front of her computer. “No offense, but I could tell.”

“I’m not surprised.” 

Thomas was starting to calm down and was resting his head on his shoulder while Filip swayed himself back and forth, attempting to soothe him.

“How many today?” She asks.

“Um two adults, the screaming one is two and a half, the sleeping one is six or seven months, and the one in the bathroom is five.”

“Do you have a museum pass?” 

“Actually yes, it’s their parents does that matter?”

She shakes her head. “Nope, you’ll still get the discount.”

Filip nods and realizes there’s no way he’s going to get the card out of his wallet, which was in his back pocket, with Thomas occupying one of his arms. “Is there a way I can just tell you the name?”

“Of course.” 

Filip tells her the name on the card manages to slide his phone out of his pocket, there was no way he was going to make it to the bathrooms. He could barely make it ten feet. He clicks on Juan’s contact using his opposite hand and somehow manages to type out the text ‘get over here.’ Without too many typos and presses send before directing his attention back to the ticket lady. 

\\\\\///

“So he freaked out?” Juan asks as they make their way to the Natural History wing of the museum so Abel could see the frogs. Thomas was still on Filip’s hip and Abel was walking in front of Filip, his hand on the stroller. 

“Yeah. I tried to put him down to move the stroller and he started screaming. I’m surprised you didn’t hear him.”

The group got to the entrance of the frog exhibit, a huge picture of a yellow frog with a speech bubble welcoming them. “Hawan! Look!” Abel lets go of the stroller and runs over to the picture of the frog and gets right next to it. “A frog!” 

“Abel, you have to hold onto the stroller, okay?” Juan reminds him as he and Filip get closer. 

“Sorry uncle Hawan.” Filip always found Abel’s name for Juan adorable, it started when he was starting to say names and couldn’t quite pronounce the J, so he started calling him Ha-wan, because for some reason it made sense to his little baby brain. He could say Juan nearly correctly now, but Hawan had just stuck. 

“It’s okay.” Juan tells him. “Why don’t you stand there and we’ll take a picture to send to your mom, okay?”

Abel smiles and stands next to the frog, smiling with all his teeth as Juan takes his picture. 

Thomas starts pushing against Filip, a sign he wanted down.“I think Thomas wants his picture taken, too.” Filip puts Thomas down and he runs as fast as his little legs will take him over to his big brother and mimics his pose, baring all his teeth and looking slightly upward, waiting for Juan to take his picture, too. 

\\\\\///

It’s in the Children’s section of the museum when Filip finally had a break. They had spent nearly an hour walking around the frog exhibit, listening while Abel attempted to read the signs outside each display. Most of the time Juan would have to help him, but Abel still had a good time and decided that the yellow banded poison frog was his favorite and just _insisted_ that he and Tommy have matching frog stuffed toys. Filip would never admit it but if Juan would’ve said no he would’ve bought the overpriced amphibians anyway. 

Juan had volunteered to take Abel and Thomas into the play area while Filip fed Zoey. A deal he would gladly take considering the breakdown that had happened this morning.

Filip located a bench where he could still see Juan and Thomas playing on an elephant slide and Abel on a teeter-tooter that looked like an alligator nearby. He pulled Zoey’s stroller closer and carefully unhooked the buckle, waking her up. Filip braced for the worst, but instead she grinned at him and stretched her chubby legs. 

“I bet you’re hungry, yeah?” He asks as he picks her up and snuggles her close to his chest. “You were fast asleep and we didn’t want to wake you up, but I know how your mommy is. She loves her schedules.” Zoey babbles at him as he gets her bottle from the diaper bag. “It’s been a while since I’ve fed a baby, fourteen years.” He whispers to her as he takes the lid off and gives her the bottle, which she takes. “Look at you holding that by yourself.”

Maybe he didn’t mind dealing with a kid when it was just one of them. 

Maybe taking care of a kid with Juan wouldn’t be so bad. 

\\\\\///

Abel and Thomas had passed out in the guest room the minute they hit the pillow. They didn’t even require a story, which Juan was visibly upset about. He had voices for all of the characters picked out and everything. Filip was secretly relieved that they had gone down so quickly, he remembered Kerrianne at Thomas' age and how she would throw a fit some nights.

Zoey was passed out in the pack-n-play which Filip had moved upstairs to their room so they didn’t have to wake her up when they wanted to go to bed. 

“I told you it wasn’t going to be that bad.” Juan teases as he flops on the couch with a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream and two spoons. 

“You didn’t have a toddler start screaming in the middle of a museum lobby.” 

Juan hands him a spoon. “Okay, but besides Thomas being Thomas,” He opens the carton and digs his spoon in. “did you have fun?” 

“It’s not high on my list of things I’d do again, but it was better than expected.” 

Filip watches as Juan smiles to himself and takes another big scoop of ice cream. Juan was going to make himself sick if Filip didn’t start to help him devour this pint, so he stuck his spoon in. “What’re you smilin’ about?” 

“Nothin’.” Juan scoots closer to Filip and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Bullshit.” Filip sighs, he knew _exactly_ what Juan was thinking, that he was on the road toward Adoption City. Filip still wasn’t convinced that it’s what he wanted. When he pictured his future a few years out with Juan, the only thing that had changed was that they owned a cat in addition to Carmen. No more kids. He wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of it; it was just that the things in his life right now were enough (and the cat, he _needed_ that cat). 

But he knew that it wasn’t enough for Juan. 

Filip had always known that Juan wanted kids, he just didn’t think it was going to come up so quickly. And he definitely didn’t know that Juan was going to be so adamant about it. 

“How you’re going to handle them tomorrow while I’m at work?” Filip asks.

“You work tomorrow?” Juan sits up and sets the ice cream on the coffee table, much to Filip’s displeasure. 

“Yeah I picked up four hours in the morning.” 

“Thanks for telling me.” Juan sighs. 

“Ironic, ain’t it?” Filip smiles and leans forward to grab the ice cream. “You’ll be fine.” 

\\\\\///

“Are you sure you have to go in?” Juan asks from the bed, the covers a mess and his eyes tired as Filip attempts to get ready quietly. 

“Already on the schedule.” Filip pulls his scrub top on. “Should’ve told me about your little adventure in babysitting, yeah?”

“Stop talking.” Juan mumbles. 

Filip laughs quietly and walks over to Juan and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be back by noon. I’m sure Happy’ll come over if you need help.”

“I’m sure he’d be thrilled.” 

Filip smiles and kisses Juan’s lips. “I love you, I’ll see you later.”

“I love you, too.” 

Juan pouts as Filip kisses his hand and presses it to the top of Zoey’s head and walks out of their room to go say goodbye to Abel and Thomas. 

\\\\\///

Tara and Jax hadn’t even bothered to knock when they came to collect their children around three. The excited shouts and Abel talking over Thomas about frogs quickly filled the house. Luckily Zoey was upstairs with the door closed. 

“You want some coffee, Tara?” Filip asks.

“That would be nice, thanks.”

The two walk into the kitchen and Filip motions for Tara to sit down while he walks over to the cabinet to get a mug out. 

“How were they? I know you’ll be honest.”

Filip laughs as he pours Tara’s coffee. “Thomas had a minor freak-out at the museum, but other than that it was fine.” He hands her the mug and sits down across from her. 

“Oh thank God. Jax and I were worried you two were going to be miserable.” 

“Nah, it was fine. Abel enjoyed himself, Zoey slept a lot, Thomas was Thomas.” 

She smiles. “Did Juan’s plan work any?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Really?”

“We’ll probably talk about it soon.” 

“I know it’s a little early, but if you need a reference, I’d be more than willingly to write one for you.” 

“Thanks, Doc.” He teases as she takes a drink of her coffee.

\\\\\///

It was now Tuesday night, a favorite of both Filip and Juan’s as they both had Wednesdays off work. Usually they just watched movies or had a date night, but tonight they were going to talk about the future of their family. 

When Filip wandered into the bedroom after he had finished putting a load of laundry in the dryer downstairs, Juan was already in their en suite, the door open. 

“Are you shitting?” Filip asks as he walks over to the bed and scratches Carmen’s head, even though she was on the bed and shouldn’t be. Juan would let that dog get away with murder. 

“I was.” Juan calls as the toilet flushes. Filip hears the rustle of him pulling his pajama pants up and then the faucet go on. 

Deciding it was probably safe to go in, Filip walks towards the bathroom, he peeks in and sees Juan standing at the sink, his toothbrush in one hand and toothpaste in the other. 

“Hey.” Juan squirts some paste on his brush before placing the tube on the sink. 

Filip smiled and walked into the bathroom and stood behind Juan, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face into Juan’s neck. 

“I have to brush my teeth.” Juan whines as Filip presses small kisses against his sensitive skin and rubs the palms of his hands against Juan’s skin, right above where his plaid pants fell on his hips. 

“I know.” Filip mumbles against the skin before looking up and looking in the mirror. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“And this is what you do?” Juan asks.

“Took a little detour.” 

“Asshole.”

Filip removes his hands and kisses Juan’s temple. “I’ll be attempting to get the fucking dog off the bed.”

\\\\\///

“Didn’t succeed?” Juan asks as he comes out of the bathroom to Chibs lying in bed, his glasses on, and Carmen sleeping at his feet.

“She doesn’t listen to me.” Filip sighs. “And she’s sixty pounds, I can’t move her.” 

Juan climbs into bed and sits cross-legged next to Carmen and scratches her ears. “What were you reading? Still working on that crime novel?” 

Carmen gets up and moves closer to Juan, resting her head on his thigh. “Nope, finished it night before last.”

“What were you reading then?” 

“Thing I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“…okay?” 

Filip pats the bed next to him. “C’mere.”

Juan crawls up the bed after he moves Carmen’s head carefully. “What?”

Filip takes his hand. “Juan, I know that you have your heart set on adopting, but I don’t know if that’s what I want right now.” 

Juan’s face falls. “Oh…” Juan had been dreading this conversation, at least when Filip was ‘thinking about it’, there wasn’t a definite no. “right.”

“I know you’re upset.” Filip sighs and really hopes that Juan doesn’t start crying because he cannot stand it when he cries. 

“Yeah because I really thought that you were thinking about it, like that you wanted to do it and just needed some time.”

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“So you can tell me that you want to but ‘not right now’ so I’ll feel better?” Juan asks, tears pricking in his eyes. 

Well fuck. “No, Juan, no. I mean, I was going to tell you that I don’t want to right now, but I have a solution.”

“If you even bring up getting another pet you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

“I wasn’t going to, but let it be known that I still want a Scottish fold.” 

Juan looks away from him to smile because he was upset right now and he wasn’t going to give Filip the satisfaction of seeing him smile. “What then?” 

Filip grabs Juan’s hand. “Look at me, please.”

With a sigh, and begrudgingly, Juan turns and looks at his partner. 

“I don’t think we’re ready to full on adopt right now, okay? It’s a huge responsibility, plus, hun, it’s expensive. We’re talking like ten grand.”

“I know but…it’s worth it to me, Filip.” Juan’s voice cracks a little and Filip thinks he might just give in. It’d be easier. 

“I know, I know.” Filip runs his thumb over Juan’s. “We should look into fostering, it just makes more sense to me.” 

“Fostering?” 

Filip nods. “Like temporarily watching kids while their parents aren’t able to. I read that sometimes parents give up rights and if it makes sense, we should move from fostering to adopting. I want you to have the parenting experience, Juan, I really do. You’d be so good at it, but at the same time we need to make sure we aren’t getting in over our heads.” 

Juan was visibly confused, his brow slightly furrowed, his lips slightly parted. “You really want to?” 

Filip nods. “Yes.”

“I…” Juan wasn’t even sure how to respond. He was, in a way, getting what he wanted. Relationships were about compromising and he understood where Filip was coming from. He couldn’t be mad about Filip saying no when he came up with a solution that could really work.

“I printed a bunch of stuff off, I know how you like to analyze everything.” Filip grabs the stack off the nightstand and flops it on Juan’s lap. “If you decide you don’t want this, we’ll talk about straight up adoption more, okay?” 

Juan nods and runs his fingers over the paper. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Filip tells him before Juan leans over and kisses him. 

\\\\\///

There’s a moment on Thursday when Filip is sitting on the couch in the living room with his back against the arm and his sock feet stretched out on the suede fabric when he realizes how quiet the house is. Kerrianne was at the great Janelle Meade’s house to work on an English project and Juan wasn’t home from the photo studio yet.

He kind of hated it.

Sure, Carmen was obnoxiously barking in the yard (probably at those blasted Saunders kids from next door), but Kerrianne wasn’t playing her guitar upstairs and there wasn’t the disgruntled sighs from Juan next to him as he answered emails from clients. There was just the occasional drip of the sink that Filip needed to tighten. 

He wasn’t sure why all of a sudden he noticed it, he had many afternoons by himself (with the company of Carmen sometimes), but ever since he and Juan had the conversation about fostering a week ago, he noticed the missing pieces. The silence when he alone, the lack of school supplies scattered on the dining room table (Kerrianne was too cool to do her homework downstairs unless it was biology and she needed Filip to make an educated guess), when Kerrianne wasn’t with them, the table was noticeably empty when they ate together. 

Juan had done it. He had used that stupidly cute face and those awful puppy eyes and the witchcraft that the Teller children possess to sway him. 

And he wasn’t totally mad. 

\\\\\///

As Juan walked through the door he smiled at the sight of his partner half asleep, his feet on the couch, even though he had told him multiple times to keep his feet off it, suede's expensive. He walks over and runs his hand over Filip’s hair, earning him a startled jolt. “You scared me.” 

“Sorry.” Juan laughs a little. “You wanna talk before I head over to the center?” 

“Let me get some coffee, then I’m all yours.” 

“I’ll get it.” Juan smiles. “Get your feet off the couch.”

“It’s a couch, Juan.”

“An expensive couch.” Juan sets his messenger bag down and walks into the kitchen. “I’ll talk while I make this, okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” Filip sits up, not bothering to take his feet of the couch. He knew for a fact that Abel had wiped boogers all over it, and Carmen drools constantly, so why would his feet make a difference? 

Juan grabs a mug and one of the little K cups from the cabinet. He actually hated the whole cup thing, but Filip liked it when he was running late and didn’t have the time to make a pot of regular coffee. “I was thinking about our fostering conversation.” 

“Yeah? What’d you come up with?” 

“After looking at the papers I get why you want to do it.” He presses the button and waits. “You’re right, it does make sense, dip your toes in before you jump? That kind of thing.”

“I am smarter than I look.” 

“Mmhm, sure, Filly.” 

Filip scoffs. “Anyway, you were saying.” 

Juan watches as the cup fills up. “I think we should do it.”

“Really?”

Juan picks up the cup carefully, he didn’t want to spill it or burn himself. “Yeah, I made us an appointment for tomorrow morning.” He walks over to Filip. “I know it’s during your me time, but it’s the only time they had available.” 

“That’s fine.” Filip takes his cup from Juan. “Thank you.” 

He would gladly trade his me time for this.


End file.
